Ibo Kyoudai
by Luisee
Summary: —Kagura, trabajo todos los malditos días para que ustedes tengan todo lo que quieran, lo único que pido es tener la autoridad de la casa, ¿Es mucho pedir? **Cumpleaños de Agatha**
1. Prólogo: Medios Hermanos

•**Summary**: —Kagura, trabajo todos los malditos días para que ustedes tengan todo lo que quieran, lo único que pido es tener la autoridad de la casa, ¿Es mucho pedir? **Cumpleaños de Agatha**

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, si fueran míos todo sería como este fic: RARO.

•**Pairing**: Multipairing ._./ o más bien ninguna.

•**N/A**: Hola, Agatha, como dije siéntete libre de comentar todo, que yo entendería que digas que este fic no está tan bien. Pero, bueno, acá está listo, espero te guste. Quizá tenga _dedazos_ y errores de _horrorgrafía_ pero cuando pueda lo corregiré. ¡Feliz cumpleaños… otra vez! n.n

*Posible **_Ooc_**.

Acá las edades actuales:

Naraku: 25. Kagura: 18. Byakuya: 17. Kohaku: 15. Hakudoushi: 14. Kanna: 13.

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** ๋•— ๋• [**Ibo Kyoudai**] ๋•— ๋•**/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

* * *

[Prólogo: Medios Hermanos]

* * *

Onigumo Yagami había sido un hombre muy poderoso, que bajo negocios ilícitos y robos, había conseguido una gran fortuna, asimismo tenía muchas amigos igual de poderosos .Él no era exactamente un adonis. Pero era rico y eso era suficiente para que muchas mujeres quisieran estar en su cama. Además, un hombre que puede bajarte la estrella que quieres sólo por estar con él una noche no puede ser tan desagradable.

…

**Kumiko**. 25 años. Simple camarera con demasiadas aspiraciones. Ambiciosa, valiente pero insegura. Onigumo la había conocido en un restaurante concurrido y caro. Le había gustado y había terminado saliendo con ella como su novia oficial. Pero esta mujer se atrevió a desafiarlo quedando embarazada. Onigumo enfureció y decidió eliminarla pero no dejaría que el pequeño demonio que tenía dentro se fuera con ella, ya que no quería matar a su primogénito, siempre y cuando fuera un varón. Tan sólo siete meses después Onigumo tuvo entre sus brazos a su primer hijo: Naraku, un niño con cabello negro y ojos rojizos. Lo odio, claro, como odiaría a cualquier niño pero sabía que tarde o temprano ese pequeño engrando tendría que hacerse un hombre y así podría ayudarlo. El hombre jamás volvió a hacerse cargo de su hijo. Contrató a una mujer para que lo cuidara, su nombre era Tsubaki. Por supuesto, días después del nacimiento del primogénito Yagami la buena Kumiko había desaparecido para jamás volver.

**Sora**. 16 años. Estudiante de instituto. Alegre y tierna. Onigumo la había visto esperando el autobús. De la forma más vulgar que podría decirse, ella se le antojó y pues decidió tomarla como si fuera un objeto, para luego dejarla abandonada en un callejón. Un año después el señor se había enterado que Sora había tenido una hija suya. ¡Suya! No es que quisiera tener más niños pero nadie le quitaría lo que era suyo, además mandó a sus hombres a investigar a la muchacha y fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella era feliz con aquella niña. Él era un hombre cruel y no quiso ver a la abusada muchacha feliz. Ordenó que le quitaran a la niña y que a la dulce madre le pusieran una bala entre los ojos. Tsubaki, la niñera, tuvo más trabajo.

**Rikka**. 23 años. Una masajista. Mujer relajada y optimista, algo despreocupada. Se había casado con el gran señor Yagami y había prometido cuidar de sus otros dos hijos y también del que venía en camino. Justo 3 meses de que Byakuya, el tercer niño, naciera… Onigumo se hartó de su esposa y ella apareció en pedazos a las afueras de la cuidad. Tsubaki para ese entonces cuidaba tres niños, aunque nunca lo hacía bien.

**Suzu**. 20 años. Astuta y maliciosa pero muy impulsiva. Se había embarazado, para luego desparecer y regresar victoriosa, había querido chantajear a Onigumo con jamás dejarlo ver a su hijo si no le daba una jugosa pensión… su cuerpo había aparecido en un contenedor de basura detrás del bar donde ella trabajaba. Su cabeza jamás apareció. Hakudoushi se unió a la familia. Y la niñera se volvió casi loca.

**Kagami**. 23 años. Calmada y única. Enfermera. Había atendido una herida de Onigumo. Ella se convertiría en su segunda esposa y la madre de su última hija, Kanna. Todo marchaba bien hasta que un hombre osó poner los ojos en ella. Onigumo prefirió matarla antes de verla irse con otro. Cinco hijos tenía ya. Y Tsubaki no sabía qué hacer para cuidarlos, estaba amenazada de muerte si quería renunciar.

Muchas más muertes se la adjudicaban a Onigumo pero a ninguna autoridad le importó. Nadie quería meterse con el poderoso señor Yagami.

La vida de esos cinco hijos fue un verdadero infierno, maltratados por un niñera que los educó mal, tratándolos como basura y para ser francos a Onigumo poco le importaba, de hecho cuando sus colegas le preguntaban qué haría con tantos hijos, la respuesta era sencilla: lo harían más ricos. Cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente. Naraku, estaría enfermo de poder y sería tan ambicioso, él lo ayudaría a cumplir sus objetivos en los negocios, pero claro jamás tendría tanto poder como él mismo. Kagura sería hermosa y podría seducir a cualquier hombre, lo que sería de mucha ayuda para enterarse de secretos. Byakuya tendría la simpatía para que todos confiaran en él, luego los apuñalaría por la espalda. Hakudoushi sabría sin duda como poner a unos en contra de otros bajo prejuicios, lo que eliminaría muchos enemigos. Kanna sería sin duda muy hermosa pero fría y una belleza que no puedes tener a veces vuelve loco. Esos medios hermanos serían su maldito ejército.

Pero la historia terminó para Onigumo 12 años después de que su primogénito naciera. Un día simplemente su cuerpo no pudo más y murió. No lo hizo como un delincuente en una prisión, lo hizo como un hombre rico y poderoso en la más lujosa de las mansiones, alguien que merecía ser recordado.

Fue entonces apareció _ella_: Midoriko, quien salvó a los niños de Yagami, los salvó hasta donde podía, sacándolos de un infiernos para ponerlos en la tierra. Pero al final ella también se había ido para siempre bajo los brazos de la muerte, culpa del cáncer. Y los niños de Onigumo crecieron sin ilusión, cariño, atención, un padre y una madre. No tuvieron nada. Lo peor del caso, gracias a la terrible niñera que tenían, se habían enterado de cosas terribles y detalles del fallecimiento de muchas personas incluyendo sus propias madres pues Tsubaki se los recordaba a cada momento que podía, haciendo burla de los crueles hechos, aunque los niños ni siquiera podían entender bien. En ocasiones sólo entendían que podían sentir mucho odio y que sus hermanos, por mucho que se odiaran, eran todo.

Los cinco tuvieron que aprender a educarse y cuidarse solos, viviendo en un orfanato sin saber cómo hacer amigos o como vivir. Supieron quererse entre ellos sin decir ni una palabra. A apoyarse. Lo único bueno de sus vidas sería que jamás les faltaría el dinero con la herencia que el temido Onigumo había dejado para ellos, involuntariamente, claro, todo lo poco bueno que tenían siempre fue gracias a Midoriko, ellos harían como si esa pequeña luz fuera suficiente.

…

Pobres de las mujeres aquellas que aceptaron estar al lado de Onigumo, sólo tenían algo en común; de haber vivido hubieran amado a sus hijos. De haber vivido.

Carencias. Sufrimiento. Amargura. Opresión. Maltrato. Culpa. Dolor por cada parte de sus recuerdos. ¿Qué clase de personas llegarían a ser?

* * *

—¡Joder!

Kagura estacionó el automóvil bruscamente y como pudo en el estacionamiento de la secundaria. El tumulto de gente la mareó, haciéndole maldecir, odiaba ver tantos púberes juntos, casi podía imaginarse a sus hermanos correteando entre aquel mar de hormonas intentado salvarse de ser violados… o en el caso de Hakudoushi intentando no ser visto violando a alguien o algo por el estilo.

La responsable Kagura se movió en su asiento, intentando visualizar a sus hermanos menores. Cuando por fin los vio, notó como Hakudoushi traía una cara sonriente, algo que sin duda alguna significaba problemas. Kanna, ella se miraba igual que siempre. Ambos caminando juntos como siempre, sin hablarse, como verdaderos desconocidos, desconocidos que eran hermanos. Entonces vio los ojos lilas de Hakudoushi, él la había mirado de una forma única, su forma única para torturarla.

A veces Kagura deseaba tomar un hacha y cortarle la cabeza a medio mundo, entonces recordaba que tenía hermanos menores y… que si ella empezaba a cortar cabezas ellos también querrían hacer algo peor y eso sería malo, en especial para ella que sería una de las decapitadas. Al final siempre tenía que controlarse. Aunque imaginar desmembrar vivas a todas las chicas tontas que se acercaban a Sesshoumaru no era tan malo, era bastante satisfactorio.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose provocada por Kanna sacó a la hermana mayor de sus pensamientos divagantes sobre miedos del comportamiento rebelde de esos con los que compartía lazos sanguíneos o cualquier otra cavilación de matar a quien se acercaba a su amor platónico.

—Kagura… —la voz suave y bajita de Kanna se escuchó dentro de automóvil. Ambos chicos sentados en la parte trasera. Al parecer muy ansiosos de que Kagura se echara a andar.

—¡Que arranques ya, maldita sea! —pero Hakudoushi estaba muy desesperado—. Deja de pensar en Sesshoumaru que va a hacerte tanto caso como Kikyou a Naraku… —y sonrió de aquella forma que sólo pueden los pequeños demonios.

La mayor encendió el motor del vehículo, soltando una palabrota, odiaba que su hermano le leyera le mente, comenzó el recorrido para llegar a casa, ignorando el comentario de su hermano. Tan sólo rogaba que Hakudoushi no le contara lo que había pasado para tenerlo contento y altivo ese día, porque de ser así el problema del mocoso se convertiría en su problema también.

—Kaguraaa… —ya había empezado la trampa, la aludida se hizo la que no escuchó, mordiéndose el labio—. Oh, Kagura. Hermanita Kagura.

—¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela, Kanna? —haciendo caso omiso a la voz de Hakudoushi, Kagura intentaba salvarse.

—Bien —contestó la serena y lacónica niña. Lo que causó que su hermana mayor deseara que fuera más elocuente. Hasta estaba dispuesta a aprender a ser una buena ventrílocua con tal de hacerla hablar más en momentos como ese.

—¿Te dejaron tareas? —la menor tenía que entender que necesitaba su ayuda.

—Sí —al parecer Kanna era muy inteligente pero no era intuitiva o simplemente también temía de las bromas pesadas de las que podía ser víctima. No quería goma de mascar en su cabello… de nuevo.

—¿De qué? —¡Vamos, Kanna tenía que cooperar!

—Matemáticas.

—¿Está difícil? ¿De qué trata? —las esperanzas iban muriendo de a poco.

—No… es de fracciones.

—Kagura, Kagura, Kagura, Kagura, Kagura, Kaguraaa —seguía repitiendo el chico de ojos lilas. Ignorarlo era difícil pues escuchar esa voz tan jodidamente maliciosa también era una tortura—. Kagura, Kagura.

Por el espejo, la aclamada joven alcanzó a ver a Hakudoushi retorciéndose en la parte de atrás, como un gusano, al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba ese 'Kagura' con tanta maldad en cada letra que ella también quería retorcerse.

—¿Qué quieres? —otra batalla que había perdido—. Maldición, ¿Qué quieres?

—Mañana… tienes… que… ir… a… la… —comenzó a hablar Hakudoushi, lenta y pausadamente para volver loca a su hermana, porque lo disfrutaba mucho. ¿Para qué negarlo?

Kanna negó con la cabeza levísimamente, compadeciendo a su querida hermana, quizá debió ayudarla cuando se lo había rogado con los ojos y la voz. Para la próxima sería, quizá.

.

.

.

—¿Lo ves? —Kagura señaló a Hakudoushi, quien miraba la televisión muy quitado de la pena, comiendo frituras de una bolsa grande, como si nadie estuviera hablando de él—. Este mocoso pervertido es de lo peor, ¡Yo no tengo nada que hacer mañana en la escuela!

Naraku, el hermano mayor, tan sólo miró al jovencito de catorce años que tenía enfrente, lo escaneó con sus ojos rojizos. Abrió la boca pero no salió sonido alguno. Volvió a ver a su hermano menor.

—¿Le alzó la falda a una chica? —Naraku vio como Kagura asentía y se mordía los labios, furiosa, él alzó una ceja—. ¿Y eso es todo? Es un maldito adolescente, es no normal que lo haga. No entiendo porque mandan llamar a alguien a la escuela sólo porque un alumno levanta faldas. Seguro que esa chica lo provocó, ¿Verdad, Hakudoushi?

—Seeeep… —soltó el aludido, masticando ruidosamente. Quizá sin haber escuchado siquiera lo que le habían preguntado.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan machista, idiota? —explotó Kagura más que furiosa.

La discusión entre los mayores de la casa comenzó, como era de esperarse Kanna y Hakudoushi se mantuvieran lejos del pleito, la primera haciendo la tarea en la mesa principal mientras bebía calmadamente un vaso de leche, el segundo sólo miraba la televisión mientras engullía las papas fritas de una bolsa jumbo. Ambos menores guardaban silencio. Inmersos en su mundo. Naraku y Kagura seguían discutiendo, pronto llegarían a la parte donde el pleito perdía sentido y esencia, haciéndose irracional.

—¡Y después de todo lo que hago, haciendo los deberes de la casa como si fuera una sirvienta cualquiera ni siquiera me dejas tener el maldito gato que quiero!

—¡Para que lo mates igual que a tu hámster!

—Tenía cuatro años, Naraku, ¡Cuatro años!

—Pero lo pisaste… ¡No me digas que fue accidente!

—¡Lo fueee! ¡Y deja de meter al maldito hámster en esto, desgraciado!

—Ya, deja eso por la paz y mejor hazme la cena…

—¿Qué dices, retrasado? —pausa dramática para no explotar, literalmente—. ¡Tú también tienes manos! ¡Hazte la cena, grandísimo pedazo de…!

—¡No me hables así, Kagura!

—¡Te hablo como yo quiero!

—¡Me tienen harto, par de bastardos! —les rugió Hakudoushi exasperado por no poder escuchar bien o ver con tranquilidad su maratón de 'Doctor House' no es que le importara mucho la serie pero tenía que matar el tiempo con algo, no podía hacerlo con sus hermanos gritando hasta lo que no tenía que ver con él alzando la falda de Rin, su compañera de la escuela.

—¡Cállate! —dijeron los dos mayores al unísono.

Pasaron cerca de media hora más peleando, este vez con Hakudoushi unido al conflicto mientras Kanna sólo se quedaba como estatua pensado que no faltaba tanto para que fuera mayor de edad y pudiera dejar la casa para ir a un lugar tranquilo como Irak, Siria o Palestina.

La menor de la casa siguió escuchando los gritos escandalosos en la sala de estar, hasta que estos fueron interrumpidos por la llegada del amado hermano del medio: Byakuya, alias 'La salvación de Kanna', quien venía acompañado de Kohaku también llamado 'La segunda Salvación de Kanna'

—Hola, familia —saludó Byakuya natural, naturalmente tan raro como siempre.

—B-Buenas noches —saludó Kohaku, rascándose la mejilla, apenado de llegar a la típica hora del pleito familiar.

.

.

.

—Espero te guste.

Kagura puso de muy mala gana el primer plato lleno de comida enfrente de Naraku, quien sólo entrecerró los ojos, notando al instante el enojo de su hermana. Luego la joven le sirvió delicadamente un segundo y rebosante plato a Kohaku, quien fue educado y agradeció. Así, la hermana encargada de la cocina sirvió a todos y luego se sentó en la mesa frente a Naraku.

La cena transcurría muy callada, todos hacían un esfuerzo ya que Kohaku estaba ahí, el suertudo invitado conocía a la perfección la situación de esa familia. El resultado de un hombre que disfrutaba acostándose con un sinfín de mujeres. Los ojos castaños de Kohaku miraban a una familia de medios hermanos que parecía que se odiaba pero que… aun así permanecían juntos.

—¿Y bueno? —lanzó Byakuya, despreocupado—. Yo fui a pasear con Kohaku al festival de los videojuegos… ¿Qué hicieron ustedes hoy, familia?

Kanna se mantuvo callada, pero sus labios se movieron en una frágil sonrisa. Su hermano siempre intentando divertir el ambiente, pocas veces lo lograba pero lo seguía intentado, eso era algo que amaba de él, su actitud tan… única.

Para el invitado de esa noche la breve y casi invisible sonrisa de Kanna no pasó desapercibida, las mejillas de Kohaku se sonrojaron. ¡Qué linda era! ¿Cómo podían los tontos de la escuela decir que ella no sentía nada?

—No hice nada más que ir al instituto y luego ir por Kanna y Hakudoushi, es todo —la mirada rojiza de Kagura fue a parar a Naraku, como reprochando que su vida estaba vacía.

—Quiero un perro —soltó sin más Hakudoushi, hablando por primera vez en la cena, pero sin dejar de concentrarse en su plato, llevándose la cuchara a la boca.

Todos sin excepción miraron al muchacho.

—¿A qué vine eso, engendro? —le riñó Kagura.

—Pues vine a que… quiero un maldito perro, daah —la respuesta enojó a la hermana, entendía el punto no era estúpida pero… ¡Hakudoushi era insufrible!—. Lo llamaré Entei y eso…

—Bien, lo tendrás, ahora cállate —concedió el hermano mayor, masticando y moviendo la comida con un tenedor—. Que era mi turno de hablar…

—¡Argg!

Kanna miró de reojo a su hermana, luego giró su vista oscura a Byakuya y Kohaku luego de nuevo a Kagura, los labios de la última temblaron, sus manos se hicieron puños sobre la mesa.

Uno. Dos. Tres.

—Puede tener un estúpido perro, pero yo no un gato, ¿Eh? —soltó una herida Kagura, mirando con rabia a su hermano mayor.

Naraku rodó los ojos, haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Kagura, trabajo todos los malditos días para que ustedes tengan todo lo que quieran, lo único que pido es tener la autoridad de la casa, ¿Es mucho pedir?

Naraku sabía que todo el dinero que Onigumo les había dejado estaba ahí, pero prefería mil veces trabajar que tomar algo del hombre aquel que tanto odiaba. Es decir, miren lo que había logrado solo, poseía un bufete de abogados y era el mejor de todo Japón. Tenía a sus hermanos como dioses del olimpo. Y ellos no agradecían ni un poco.

—Sí, es mucho pedir —rugió Kagura, harta e indignada.

—Pues aunque sea mucho, te callas y ya —hubo un silencio sepulcral. Todos esperaban que de pronto algunos de ellos sacara una navaja y empezara una pelea al más puro estilo callejero.

—Pues… Kikyou no te ama.

—¡Kagura!

Justo en ese momento, Hakudoushi rio, los demás siguieron callados intentando devolver la atención a la comida y la pelea empezó de nuevo, había gritos, insultos y ofensas, un plato terminó en el suelo y un tenedor clavado en la mesa. Naraku y Kagura discutían el tiempo que el adolescente malcriado de la casa se metía comentando todo y haciendo observaciones para hacer la pelea verbal más interesante.

—Es una linda noche, ¿No? —bromeó el hermano del medio. Aunque nadie le hizo caso.

—¡Sesshoumaru no te ama! —había rugido Naraku en algún momento.

—Ohhhh, eso dolió, Kagura —la voz suave de Hakudoushi sacó más rencor de la situación.

—Vete al infierno. Váyanse todos al infierno —gritó la hermana.

—¡Ya estamos ahí!

Como último recurso, Byakuya le dijo a Kanna y a Kohaku que subiera a su habitación para conversar más tranquilos. Los dos jovencitos estuvieron de acuerdo al instante.

—La cena estuvo deliciosa, Kagura.

Los tres que no participaban en la pelea se encaminaron lentamente a las escalarles para subir al segundo piso. Era una casa grande en la que vivían así que si se alejaban lo suficiente no escucharían nada que no quisieran.

Kohaku sonrió echándole un vistazo a los tres peleando en la mesa, ese era un día de los calmados.

.

.

.

Naraku se estaba secando el cabello con una toalla, estaba cansado y mañana sería un día duro en el trabajo, aun cuando él era el jefe las cosas se complicaban. Estuvo un rato intentando hacer que su cabello se secará.

Después, antes de irse a dormir, salió de su habitación y fue a ver que todos estuvieran dormidos. Lo estaban; Kanna había escapado de su habitación para ir a la de Kagura, seguro que se sentía preocupada por algo ya que esa era la única razón para irse a dormir con ella. Naraku no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tendría consternada a la menor de casa… lamentablemente no tenía la más mínima idea.

Kagura y Kanna eran tan unidas, en silencio.

Fue a al siguiente habitación, Hakudoushi se había dormido escuchando música, tenía los audífonos aun puestos. El hermano mayor no pudo evitar también pensar que él estaba escuchando las llamadas drogas auditivas, que eran tan populares, se sorprendió al quitarle los audífonos y sólo escuchar música de Miley Cyrus.

Por último, Byakuya, quien estaba dormido con toda la normalidad del mundo. Kohaku se había ido tarde a su casa, así que seguro el hermano raro del medio se había dormido bastante divertido.

El mayor regresó a su habitación, seguro de que nadie intentaría matar a nadie, por lo menos no esa noche. Se sentó en la cama. Miró la foto de todos sus hermanos que tenía en la mesa de noche. Sonrió de lado, esos engendros del mal… eran su todo. Él no quería ser como Onigumo. No quería que su esencia lo dominara.

—No la dejaré tener un gato.

* * *

•

続ける

* * *

•**N/A**:La parte del gato es por… no creo que Kagura sea de las que le gustan los gatos o.O pero es ahí donde está el detalle… ella pide cosas que no quiere sólo porque Naraku no la dejaría y eso ._.

Quizá, tenga algunas cosas que dejen de 'WTF' pero el capítulo 1 se llama 'Aclaraciones' por algo. Ya veremos el sufrimiento de los _niños_.

Bueeeeeeano. Acá está la lista de los capítulos:

0-Prólogo: Medios hermanos.

1-¿Aclaraciones?

2-Primer período feliz.

3-La última charla.

4-¿Labios rojos?

5-Mujerzuelas baratas.

6-Ojos que no ven.

7-El llanto de Kagura.

8-¡Esa es mi hermana!

9-Familia rechazada.

10-Y sin contar el tiempo.

11-Un llamada.

12-Entre nicotina y tareas de matemáticas.

13-La prueba de embarazo.

14-¡No tocar!

15-Oh, malditas hormonas.

16-Mil problemas más.

17-Soy artista.

18-Vehículo nuevo.

19-Recuerdos, dulces recuerdos.

20-Golpes de amor.

21-Gracias y feliz cumpleaños.

22-Cena familiar.

23-Serenata a mitad de la noche.

24-Dos bodas, una cena y tres borrachos.

25-Epílogo: Medios hermanos.


	2. ¿Aclaraciones?

•**Summary**: —Kagura, trabajo todos los malditos días para que ustedes tengan todo lo que quieran, lo único que pido es tener la autoridad de la casa, ¿Es mucho pedir? **Cumpleaños de Agatha**

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

•**Pairing**: Multipairing ._./ o más bien ninguna.

•**N/A**: Perdón por la tardanza. Y por los posibles errores de ortografía, pero tenía que publicarlo ya D:

* * *

¸.•*(.•*´`*• * /** ๋•— ๋• [**Ibo Kyoudai**] ๋•— ๋•**/* •*´`*•.)*•.¸

* * *

[¿Aclaraciones?]

* * *

¿Aclaraciones? En la casa Yagami sólo se necesita saber una. Porque sólo hay una, hay varias reglas pero sólo una aclaración. Naraku es el jodido rey de la casa, quien hace y deshace las reglas a su antojo. ¿Por qué? Porque puede… y las reglas están en su poder como la arcilla en manos de cualquier buen escultor.

_1.-Naraku, la cabeza de la familia, pone las reglas._

—¡Hey! —se quejó Kagura, con molestia—. ¿Por qué no mandas sólo a Byakuya? Es viernes en la noche ¡Yo tengo cosas que hacer! Siempre me haces esto, un idiota sin consideración…

Con media sonrisa, y sin verle directamente en a la cara, Naraku le explicó la situación a su hermana. Oh, como disfrutaría ver esa cara de _No es justo_ de su querida hermana iba poner, seguramente.

—Mira, yo te mantengo, tú me obedeces, eres lista —su sonrisa se amplió—. Pensé que lo entendías. ¿Te lo explico de nuevo o qué?

—P-Pero eres un… —la irritación subía por la garganta de Kagura, alojándose en todas las partes de su cuerpo, porque quería gritarle y partirle le cara a Naraku pero ella sabía que… no podía hacerlo, le llovían razones para no poder hacerlo.

—Soy todo lo que dices, pero eso no quita que pueda ordenarte que lleves a los ineptos de allá arriba al maldito festival al que quieren ir.

De pronto y sin más, bajando las escaleras, apareció Hakudoushi con pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta gris. Se paró frente a sus hermanos mayores, exigiendo a ella que cumpliera con sus obligaciones.

—No voy a llevarte, mocoso —casi fue un rugido lo que salió de la boca de la muchacha—. Dile a Byakuya que te lleve al festival porque yo no lo hago. Y no me importa lo que diga Naraku.

Brillantes de malicia, los violáceos ojos de Hakudoushi volaron a Naraku, quien asintió con la cabeza, confirmando así que ella lo llevaría pasara lo que pasara.

—¿Ya ves? —dijo Hakudoushi con burla—. Naraku dijo que nos llevarás. De prisa, Kagura. Siempre te tardas taaaanto, joder —el insufrible adolescente salió murmurando algo sobre esperar en el auto.

Kanna y Byakuya también bajaban las escaleras, la niña iba vestida con una blusa escolar blanca y falda blanca también, sus calcetas era de un color inmaculado luciendo más aún con los lustroso zapatos negros que llevaba. Y Byakuya llevaba su ropa colorida de siempre.

—Te esperamos en el auto con Hakudoushi, hermanita —el muchacho le dio un guiño a Kagura—. Tenemos que pasar por Kohaku —y ese par también fue a esperar al automóvil familiar.

Era el colmo.

Naraku sonrió de lado. Se cruzó de brazos y colocó su expresión de satisfacción anticipada. La hermana se mordió el labio, enferma de rabia contenida. Pero como última acción, Naraku sacó un fajo de billetes de su cartera y se los dio a su hermana, ella masculló un improperio, como si con dinero fuera a resolverse todo.

—Toma, tárdense un buen rato, Kagura. Que yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

—Un día me pagarás todo esto, imbécil —amenazó entre dientes la muchacha. Tomado su bolso y las llaves del auto.

—Lo que digas. Ahora de prisa que tus hermanos te esperan, querida —susurró con voz suavizada en sarcasmo, porque él era Naraku y siempre tendría el último comentario.

_2.-Naraku, es la cabeza de la familia, y si él dice SÍ es SÍ._

.

.

.

El hermano mayor salió de la ducha, con una toalla en la cintura y otra enredada en su cabello. Buscó unos pantalones sencillos y se desató el cabello para cepillarlo con cuidado. Porque, vamos, amaba su cabello.

Tomó el móvil, miró si no tenía algún mensaje de Kanna diciéndole que Kagura los había intentado matar o había intentado que tuvieran un _accidente _no tan accidental. Pero no, todo estaba en orden hasta ahora. Así que podía seguir con su actividad mensual.

—Ya me estaba tardando, casi lo olvido éste mes.

Salió de su habitación, y fue directo al pasillo donde se encontraban las cuatros puertas de la habitación de cada uno de sus hermanos. Apenas cuando se vio frente al pasillo se dio cuenta que sólo traía pantalones pero no camisa, pero le daba igual, eso era lo menos importante. Estaba solo en su casa, podía hacer lo que quisiera, como estar desnudo si se le antojaba.

_3.- Naraku, la cabeza de la familia, puede andar en calzones en su casa si quiere._

—Vamos a ver, creo que éste mes empezaré contigo, niña problema —murmuró en tono de burla.

Sin más, el hermano mayor entró a la habitación de Kagura y se dispuso a hacer esa titánica tarea de revisar la pieza de cada uno de sus hermanos. Siempre lo hacía, cada mes, sin falta. Era necesario ya que así podía mantenerlos controlados. Una vez cada mes los mandaba a todos a algún lugar donde sabía que se tardarían y luego simplemente hurgaba, luego decomisaba lo que consideraba que sus hermanos no debían tener y todos felices, bueno, sólo él feliz. Pero eso era suficiente.

Claro que no era tonto, si encontraba algo muy escondido entre las cosas de la habitación no lo desaparecía sin más ni se los echaba en cara a nadie ese mismo día en cuanto llegaran, porque si lo hiciera sus hermanos notarían lo que hacía. Pero él tenía todo fríamente controlado.

_4.-Naraku, es la cabeza de la familia y él es el jefe._

Naraku entró a la pieza de Kagura; una alcoba pintada de color rosa. El hombre se adentró más en el conocido espacio, mirando que la alfombra verde seguía ahí como siempre.

Como sabía que no contaba con mucho tiempo se puso a hurgar con velocidad, buscó entre el armario revisando bien cada prenda, desde los pantalones de mezclilla, las innumerables blusas con estampados de flores, pasando por las faltas y los poco vestidos.

El cajón de la ropa interior tampoco se salvó. Naraku tomó nota mental de prohibirle a su hermana usar ropa interior tan sugerente, aunque no es que alguien además del él vaya a verla de todos modos.

Dejó todo como lo encontró. El armario estaba limpio. Siempre y sin falta tenía cuidado de dejar todo como lo había encontrado. Pese a que todos sus hermanos eran astutos y muy listos ninguno había sospechado nada sobre ser revisado, así que hasta ahora lo había hecho bien.

Luego él se dirigió al tocador, una mesa con un gran espejo que tenía cajones que tal vez guardaban secretos, los revisó uno por uno.

—¿Qué mierda?

Se preguntó Naraku al leer la etiqueta de un labial que decía _Rojo paraíso_ pues lo miraba como cualquier rojo. Tomó otro labial del tocador que lucía del mismo color pero la leyenda que decía era _Sangre de media noche_ después agarró uno más para leer _Cereza luminosa_ luego leyó el de un labial rosa para encontrarse con que era color _Frambuesa salvaje_. El hermano mayor rodó los ojos y con cuidado dejó el labial en el lugar justo.

Mujeres.

_4.-Naraku puede elegir lo que es normal y lo que es raro._

Kagura debería dejar de comprar ese tipo de labiales. Y concentrase en sus estudios… ¡Sus estudios! Naraku corrió y hurgó en su mochila, seguro todo estaría bien, pero hubo algo que le inquietó.

Había unos folletos para universidades, eran muchos. Con información y requisitos para universidades de otras ciudades y… de Inglaterra. Los ojos del hermano mayor se abrieron como platos. Su hermana estaba intentado huir, escapar bajo la excusa de querer ir a estudiar a otra cuidad o país.

Ilusa Kagura. Naraku ya había elegido la universidad a la que ella iría y que estudiaría. Pero eso no le quitó ni un poco el coraje que sintió. Lo hablaría con ella pronto. Le cortaría las alas antes de que comenzara a volar.

_Oh, Kagura llevas un punto menos_.

Intentado ignorar la furia que sintió, Naraku fue a la cama con frazadas llenas de plumas y flores coloridas, revisó entre los almohadones y al parecer todo estaba en orden, luego fue e inspeccionó la mesita de noche, encontró algunas fotos de Kagura con Kanna en lo que parecía ser un parque, también había un libro, él le dio una hojeada al libro _Orgullo y Prejuicio_. Pero casi se vomitó al leer unos cuantos párrafos.

Naraku tomó sus últimas notas de la alcoba y salió de la habitación, fue a la siguiente, la de Kanna. Entró y todo parecía normal, la habitación era color azul clarísimo. Con una pared llena de papel tapiz en forma de flores pequeñas.

Hurgó con más rapidez porque sabía que era muy poco probable encontrar algo indebido en aquella alcoba. Revisó el ropero enorme y rústico, lleno de ropa de color blanca e insípida, una que otra prenda de color como el uniforme del colegio. Siempre faldas y vestidos, nada de pantalones.

—Aquí no hay nada —no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

En el tocador sólo había perfumes pero nada de maquillaje, Naraku se alegró de no encontrar nada sobre _Rojo paraíso_ o _Frambuesa Salvaje_. Eso sí, había dos libreros que estaban repletos, a diferencia de los libros de Kagura, sólo había hojas y hojas que hablaban sobre astrofísica y la creación del universo, biología y quien sabe cuántas cosas más.

—Kanna, revisar tu habitación es aburrido.

Él abrió un cajón, y se encontró con piezas de ropa interior blanca, blanca y blanca. Naraku cerró el cajón rápido, sacudiendo la cabeza. Entonces vio la sobre la inmaculada cama, con almohadas perfectamente mullidas, una carpeta escolar rosa, la revisó y encontró algo que también le hizo enojar.

Una boleta de calificaciones con notas perfectas.

¿Qué acaso Kanna no lo entendía? Naraku gruñó, se repetía, sus hermanos eran listos, pero siempre eran niños problemas en la escuela, así que tener una hermana con calificaciones perfectas era bueno y aun así Kanna no era capaz de avisarle. Y eso, en definitiva, era terriblemente malo. Sí, relativamente, sacar buenas calificaciones había sido malo esta vez.

_5.- Naraku, la cabeza de la familia, decide lo que es bueno y lo que es malo._

—Kagura es lista pero sus calificaciones no son tan extremadamente perfectas, Hakudoushi es un bastardo que no quieren en la escuela y Byakuya, él es un raro de lo peor… y tú, Kanna, eres a la única que puedo presumir en el trabajo.

Y por un momento, Naraku dejó su papel de hermano mayor desgraciado y reconoció que le gustaría presumir que tenía buenos hermanos… aunque no los tuviera.

_Kanna, a este paso ya no serás la favorita_.

Un poco más molesto, él se digirió a la habitación más temida, esperando no encontrar un cuerpo en descomposición o algunos kilos de cocaína, la alcoba de Hakudoushi.

—¿Qué tienes este mes para mí, mocoso del demonio?

La puerta tenía un letrero que decía no entrar. El hermano mayor rodó los ojos por enésima vez ese día y abrió.

Todo era un reverendo desastre; ropa sucia tirada por cada rincón de la pieza, envoltorios y bolsas de frituras. Cuadernos deshojados, una rebanada de pizza y hasta lo que parecía ser una lagartija muerta adornaban la sucia alfombra roja de la pieza.

Sabiendo que era la peor de las habitaciones, Naraku revisó todo con doble cuidado, y también removió lugares que no revisaba en las otras habitaciones, pues Hakudoushi era bueno para guardar cosas indebidas.

Los cajones estaban desordenados, cada uno tenía una variedad de objetos, como siempre todo era un maldito desastre en esa pieza. Naraku encontró unos pantaloncillos negros entre las camisas blancas de la escuela, un disco entre los cuadernos y un sinfín de cosas más en lugares que no deberían estar.

El ropero estaba lleno, pero no toda la ropa estaba precisamente limpia. Naraku rugió por la falta de cultura de la limpieza de Hakudoushi. Y luego el mocoso se quejaba de no encontrar sus cosas.

Muy bien, nuevas prohibiciones para Hakudoushi: nada de pizzas, frituras o lagartijas y ya no iba a tener el maldito perro que había pedido.

_6.-Naraku decide que van a comer, hacer y hasta disfrutar_.

Después de mucho rato sin encontrar nada sospechoso, Naraku comenzó a creer que ese mes el demonio de la casa no había tenido tiempo de hacer travesuras. Como última acción en la pieza, el hermano mayor alzó el colchón de la cama, había revistas, ropa sucia, basura y un condón. ¡Un maldito condón!

—¿Qué demonios? —Naraku tomó el plateado y cuadrado paquete, tan sólo para asegurarse que era lo que pensaba.

_Un condón. Maldito mocoso precoz_.

Por la mente de Naraku jamás había pasado que tenía que vigilarlos en los ámbitos sexuales, esteba seguro que Kagura no era tonta y no se dejaría engañar por algún que se la quisiera llevar a la cama, Byakuya era muy listo, o muy tonto, para embarazar a un mujer, igual, Hakudoushi era más de los que hacen daños a las propiedades ajenas o queman autos en vez de andar de calenturiento y Kanna… bueno, ella era Kanna.

¡Pero, maldición, se había equivocado con ese mocoso ignorante y febril!

El hombre se sobó la frente, era urgente poner un alto a sus hermanos, como siempre cuando algo se trataba de Hakudoushi todo se volvía más urgente. Pero todos se la iban a pagar.

_7.-Naraku siempre gana, siempre_.

Con mucho pesar, dejó el preservativo donde lo había encontrado y fue a la última habitación, la de Byakuya. Una pieza azul, ordenada y con una televisión enorme le dio la bienvenida al hermano mayor.

En automático, él revisó el armario y todos los cajones que encontró. Vaya, en la habitación de sus cuatro hermanos había los mismos muebles pero en diferentes estilos: armario o guardarropa, mueble con cajones y algo parecido a un tocador con espejo… tenía que comprarles nuevos muebles y un poco más variados, más distintos entre sí. ¡No! Se estaban portando mal, no debía pensar en comprarles cosas nuevas.

—Malditos… —murmuró al recordar todo lo que había visto ese día.

Siguió revisando.

Todo parecía en orden, pero aun así, Naraku husmeó entre cada lugar, ya no confiaba en nadie, ya que en todos los meses que tenía revisando a sus hermanos siempre encontraba alguna cosa indebida en alguna de las habitaciones, pero jamás en todas. Cada vez se hacían más rebeldes.

La habitación del hermano del medio había libros y muchos videojuegos, algunos dibujos y muchas figuras de papiroflexia. El origami era uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Byakuya.

—Hacer monitos de papel… Ni que fueras un niño—regañó Naraku entre dientes, poniendo de nuevo en su lugar una grulla de papel.

La mochila de Byakuya tenía libros gruesos y al parecer aburridos, también cuadernos llenos de apuntes. Naraku la revisó, ya sin ganas.

—Revistas de manga… ya no te voy a dar tanto dinero —murmuró Naraku a su hermano, aunque este no estaba presente.

Entonces _eso_ pasó, entre las revistas de manga y cómics apareció una revista para mujeres, no CON mujeres, PARA mujeres… ya que estaba repleta de imágenes de hombres en poca ropa. Hombres tremendamente musculosos y en poses, aparentemente, eróticas.

¡Byakuya era un… les gustaban los… hombres!

_No es que nunca lo haya sospechado de Byakuya, pero, de todos modos._

Naraku siempre les había dicho a sus hermanos menores que en algo que si tenían libertad era en la pareja que se iban a conseguir, es decir, él mismo se iba a encargar de ahuyentar a todos los prospectos de pareja, de cualquier forma. Pero… ¡No quería tener un hermano gay y que además algún día se consiguiera un novio, y lo llevara a la casa! Naraku no quería ni pensar eso. Otra regla que había que cambiar.

_8.-Naraku pone las reglas, si en algún momento estás reglas le perjudican las puede cambiar._

El hombre salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, sin camisa todavía. Fue hasta la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, buscando comer y así calmar un poco el coraje que sentía, para su jodida desgracia no encontró nada de comer, bueno nada preparado y él no iba a ponerse a cocinar. Así que sólo se sentó en el sofá a esperar que aquellos monstruos del mal volvieran.

El hermano mayor de la casa Yagami ya tenía una lista de lo que iba a prohibir: nada de querer irse a estudiar fuera, no estaba permitido hacer algo o tener un logro sin decirle nada, estaba también prohibido el sexo y ser gay.

_9.-Naraku, como cabeza de la familia, puede prohibir todo sin tener que dar explicaciones. _

.

.

.

Kagura chasqueó la lengua. Ayame sonrió.

—¿Qué te da risa? —le espetó Kagura a su compañera de escuela, mientras se recostaba en la camioneta que tenía por vehículo.

La chica pelirroja sonrió, y giró los ojos al lugar que Kagura miraba con recelo. Por entre toda la gente del festival, Sesshoumaru caminaba al lado de Rin, su protegida, y Jaken, su… ¿Hombre de confianza? Kagura jamás había visto a Sesshoumaru con ropa tan informal, ya que el hombre siempre iba elegantemente vestido, por lo que verlo con pantalones de mezclilla y una camiseta normal era sumamente legendario e increíble, la niña que lo acompañaba lo jalaba de un puesto a otro y cada vez estaban más cerca del vehículo familiar Yagami.

Las mejillas de la hermana de Naraku ardieron.

—Él siempre está con ellos dos —Ayame sonrió—. Tú estás enamorada de él y mucho —no era pregunta, era una buena afirmación.

—Como tú del imbécil de Kouga —le riñó con compañerismo—. Aunque, claro, es tu prometido… —dijo con un ápice de burla.

—Bueno, es mi novio también —la pelirroja soltó una risita—. Encontrarás un buen hombre para ti, Kagura.

Que facilidad increíble para cambiar de tema. Kagura rio.

—Um —Kagura torció los labios.

Y antes de que la conversación siguiera, Kanna se acercó, dando a entender que el estúpido festival iba a acabar pronto y ya se podían marchar. Dejando a un lado su molestia, sin nadie más que Ayame cerca, Kagura acarició la cabeza de su hermana menor en un acto de cariño.

—¿Te divertiste con aquellos idiotas? —hasta su tono de voz cambió.

Kanna asintió, contenta o eso entendió su hermana.

—Qué niña tan… rara —Kouga llegó de pronto y lo primero que hizo al ver a Kanna fue lanzar un mal comentario.

—¡Oye! —Kagura no tardó en hacerse notar, molesta—. ¿Qué te pasa, idiota?

—Lo siento, Kagura, no sabía que tenías una hija —Kouga se acercó a su novia y le dio un beso sin cuidado—. Tuya y de… ¿Naraku? —rio el muchacho con malicia.

—Tks, es mi hermana.

—Entonces sí es de Naraku.

—Jódete.

—Tú primero.

—¡Umm, basta, Kouga! —Ayame le dio un leve golpe a su novio y luego se giró a Kagura pidiendo disculpas por la actitud de su novio—. Tengo que irme, ¡Nos vemos!

Y la pareja se marchó para buena suerte de Kagura… y Kanna. Tras un rato de esperar, la hermana mayor se hartó de más.

—Oye, Kanna, ve a buscar a los tontos, diles que se apuren —la niña miró a su hermana y obedeció. Perdiéndose de nuevo entre la gente, como un fantasma.

—Kagura —una voz masculina nombró a la muchacha. Ella se giró.

—¿Tú…?

.

.

.

El hermano mayor rugió. En cuanto llegaran, ellos lo verían con esas caras de siempre, y Naraku fingiría no saber nada, pero en cuanto esos engendros del mal se descuidaran los iba atrapar con las manos en la masa. Esperaría calmado. Oh, sí, lo haría.

—Ya llegamos —murmuró, de mala gana, Kagura, tirando las llaves en la pequeña mesa junto a la puerta principal—. Imagino que no hay cena aún…

—Naraku, nuestra adorable Kagura nos compró hamburguesas —Byakuya habló, enseñado la bolsa de un restaurarte de comida rápida que traía en la mano—. Pero no te preocupes, antes de dejar a Kohaku le dimos la suya.

—Kagura, apresúrate con la cena —Hakudoushi habló, ordenando así que su cena fuera servida como si él fuera un rey.

Kanna entró en silencio, como era de esperarse.

Lentamente, el hermano mayor parpadeó, aun sentado en el sillón, calmado. Verlos tan felices después que todos le había jugado una traición.

—Ya están en casa… ya están en casa —Naraku los miró con una sonrisa ladina, en un vano intento de contenerse—. ¡Malditos desgraciados! ¿Cómo demonios pudieron hacerme esto? ¡Son todos unos hijos de…!

Había una regla, muy importante en aquel hogar, una que, especialmente, afectaba a los hermanos menores:

_10.-Naraku pone las reglas y los CASTIGOS. Y eso es lo que tienes que saber._

* * *

•

続ける

* * *

•**N/A**:Ahí está, difícil -para mí- imaginar cómo va a reaccionar Naraku, pero lo creo capaz de revisar TODO sobre sus hermanos, como es astuto igual que en él anime, se las arregla para que no se den cuente D: Qué maldito (?) y sobre el… emm, sexo y ser gay, creo que Naraku se los prohibiría como una forma de querer controlarlos y que no disfruten nada :B y sobre 'Orgullo y Prejuicio' no sé, siento que el libro es muy popular pero sólo lo puse por no encontrar otro libro de… ese tipo, bueno ¿Qué más? Sobre los labiales de Kagura, obvio ella no se fija en los nombre de los colores, pero Naraku está loco y piensa que sí :I no es que quiera poner a Kagura como chica superficial D:

Bueno, ya sabes, Agatha espero tu opinión y gracias a todas las personas que lean esto, gracias por los comentarios recibidos y… un review me haría feliz.

Si usó muchos los insultos no es que haga Bashing, sólo que creo que como son los personajes si pensarían cosas malas e insultos de los otros, eso D: (es decir en el anime mataban a sangre fría) no creo que unos insultos sean malos :3 pero eso lo decide las personas que leen…


End file.
